


Let The Punishment fit the crime: Part One

by mrsbarneswillseeyounow



Series: Let the punishment fit the crime [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbarneswillseeyounow/pseuds/mrsbarneswillseeyounow
Summary: something's are left to the imagination.....or not
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Y/N
Series: Let the punishment fit the crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774150
Kudos: 4





	Let The Punishment fit the crime: Part One

**Warning: daddy kink, metal arm kink, swearing, Edging AKA Pure SMUT)**

  
My alarm goes off at 4:30am, not being able to sleep, I got the info from F.R.I.D.A.Y that Bucky is coming home from a month long mission and I miss his touch. "When are u coming home baby?" I asked him via FaceTime " in a few hours doll, don't worry I can't wait to hold you" Bucky responded with his classic 1940's smirk on his face. " cant wait to see you baby", as I bite my lip from the thought of him coming home and making love to me for hours on end. With Bucky and I being only a friend over the last year, we had grown to love and care for each other " well I gotta go baby, Steve needs to talk to me but I can't wait to see you too" Bucky said as he starts to end the call, " bye my love". Hanging up the phone, I close my eyes, sitting on the edge of Bucky's king size bed, picturing the many ways that Bucky will make love to me.

Flashback from the night before last ran through my mind....

"Oh God daddy don't stop" I screamed as Bucky slams into my tight and wet pussy over and over again  
  
My head hitting the wood headboard, almost seeing stars, my body on fire, hot and heavy, euphoria creeping into my soul, coming completely undone underneath my super soldier boyfriend as he ravished me with his thick cock, my legs wrapped around his waist pushing his hips deeper into me, he takes his flesh a hand and holds down my hips and he inserts one metal finger at a time, then his pink finger turns on the vibration

" damn doll, fuck your so tight " Bucky groans as he picks up speed to the point that I screamed his name over and over again, like a prayer  
" fuck Bucky I'm...oh god...about to" I said as I begin seeing stars, my body heat rising faster and faster when Bucky pulls out and slams into me full force,  
my powers slowly being soothed away as bucky's voice calms my nerves  
  
" Come for me doll" Bucky says as his cock pulsates inside me  
I come all over Bucky, my slick covering his thick cock going down my legs and the white satin bed sheets, my heart rate slowly dropping and I begin opening my eyes slowly  
" Shit doll!" Bucky says as he came inside me, he slowly pulls out of me, careful not bruise me even more, due to the fact that, the last time we had sex, the other avengers were concerned

End of flashback  
  
I opened my eyes, feeling super horny at the fact that my super solider boyfriend will be home soon  
" Ms Wikoff, the quientjet is docking upstairs, mr Barnes will be down soon" F.R.I.D.A.Y says as I cleaned up our shared room  
" Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y " I said as I finished up cleaning and starts to get ready for the day

Bucky exits the elevator to the top floor of the compound to our room, grinning at the thought of being able to hold his best girl again, after a month of being away from me

" Mr Barnes is here Michel'le would you like me to unlock the door? F.R.I.D.A.Y says

While Bucky was away on missions, he installed a security system that locked the door automatically when he leaves the room and only opens when I allow

" Sure can Friday thanks" I said as a smile creeps on my face and my stomach begins to have butterflies

" Hey Doll I'm home" Bucky says as god puts his travel bag down into the dark wood flooring

" Bucky!!!!" I said as I run from the bathroom to hug my super soldier boyfriend like I hasn't seen him in years

Swinging me around towards the bed while kissing me intensely, Bucky slowly puts me down  
" God I love being home with you doll" Bucky says as he keeps both hands on my cheeks, with the contrast between his ice cold metal hand and his warm flesh hand, I close my eyes and smile for a minute before looking at his ocean blue eyes  
" I'm glad your home daddy" I says with a smile, " Daddy was the nickname I gave him after we had a quickie in the guest bathroom downstairs from the living room at Steve's farewell party  
Not leaving each other's gaze,  
" Doll, u ok?" Bucky says as his mouth spreads a wide tooth grin  
" huh...oh yeah I'm fine Bucky " i said as i blink to get out of the daydreaming gaze Bucky put on me  
Slowly taking off his tactical gear,I bite my lower lip as Bucky takes off his tactical gear throws it on the couch, provided by Pepper since we couldn't keep our hands off each other last time Bucky came home

" like what you see doll" Bucky says as looks my way with a devilish smirk on his face as he takes off his black Henley shirt, showing off his six pack abs  
" Yes I do daddy, you like what you see?" As I take off my silky cream colored tank top, exposing my red and black laced push up bra that I bought from victoria's secret

As Bucky's black Henley shirt hits the floor slowly, he walks over to me with lust in his ocean blue eyes, ready to feel every inch of my curvaceous body.

"Tell me doll, did you touch yourself while I was away, because you know the punishment for that" Bucky says as he puts his hands on my waist looking at me up and down, while liking his lips slowly, moving us towards the edge of the bed, forcing me to sit down

Within the last few months of our relationship, we had to establish some bedroom rules,

No touching yourself at all when either person is away on a mission or business trip, the punishment is 10 smacks on the ass, with edging all night long until either person says the safe word: Brooklyn

Absolutely no sex toys without the permission of either person, due to the box having a key hole to open it, Bucky kept mine with him until he gets home from his missions

Eager not to give the wrong answer, because I had been touching myself the whole month before he came home, I begin to bite my lower lip quivering at the thought that he would find out before I could tell him

" answer me doll, daddy needs the truth" Bucky says as he puts his left metal front finger under my chin and I looked up into in lustfully black eyes, no longer containing any blue at all

" well....uhm...yes I have been touching myself...but only for a few weeks" I said looking cautiously at my gorgeous god-like boyfriend

" how long doll" Bucky says as he stares into my brown eyes intensely, not looking away, hoping that whatever I told him, he would have to believe me

Without hesitation I said " three weeks before you came home" still biting my lower lip with quivering intent

Lies... I touched herself the whole time he was gone, not that it mattered...right?

Whilst still staring into my brown eyes, Bucky pulled out his phone and opened his video message app  
" I don't think your telling me the truth doll, because I have a little secret for you" Bucky said with a devilish gleam in his eyes

" oh uhm.. what's that..." I said still biting my lower lip and now playing with a piece of my long brown hair

Moving his lips towards my left ear slowly, he says " from this video I got from F.R.I.D.A.Y, while I was on the mission, I think you've touched yourself more than you think baby" Bucky says with reassurance in his voice, then he picks me up off the edge of the bed, leading me to my feet, the coldness of his metal hand sending small waves of shock through my body, while his flesh hand, soothes my body temp, as my pyrotechnic powers start to heat up my body, due to the rush of emotions between us both

"Crap, now he knows..damn it" I thought as I slowly tried to back away from his grasp

" oh doll, your not going anywhere " Bucky said with a wicked grin on his face while pulling me closer to him, to the point where I could hear his heart pounding intensely and his mind running wild with lustful thoughts in his head

Bucky's Mind  
" I'm gonna fuck her until she can't move for days, edging her all night should get her to succumb to my will, and that pretty mouth of hers is definitely going to be put to good use tonight for lying to me" Bucky's thoughts said to me as I began to read his mind

" Holy Shit, I'm done for, well, I can't take back what I said so..." I said in my head, hoping to reassure myself that I need to really start telling him the truth when it came to our sexual intimacy

" well...uhm...what I really meant was..." I said with a worried tone of voice and still looking into Bucky's lustful eyes

" what now doll, cat's got your tongue, no need to explain now, I watched the whole thing while I was away" Bucky said moving a strand of hair from my face with his metal finger

" what does that mean...exactly Bucky?" The words slowly quivering from my mouth as I felt my thighs tightening at the thought of what is coming next

" I think you already know what that means doll, daddy has to punish you for lying and don't think I'll go easy on you either " Bucky said with his voice like silk, but harsh with an animalistic intent

As silence abruptly feels the room, Bucky walks over to the closet, guiding my right arm a little rough,  
" open the closet door and open pandora Doll" Bucky ordered  
" Yes...daddy" I said slowly turning the knob on our walk in closet  
Our closet, or course was as big as our shared bathroom, but in the left hand corner of the closet was a box, sitting under our shared shoe rack

Now " pandora" was the kink box used only when I was " in trouble " or Bucky was kinky as fuck that night, other than that we made everlasting sweet love to each other, then fell asleep

Moving into the closet, I kneeled down, grabbing the small charm bracelet from Bucky that had a small key on it that Bucky gave me on our three month anniversary and I opened the trunk, I started to pick out what I wanted but Bucky stops me in my tracks. Whips,, chains, silk scarves, ropes, you name it Bucky bought it, all neatly put into a large dark gold and black box only opened when needed, and tonight after what I did, all of it was probably needed.

" Did I say you can get what you wanted doll?" Bucky harshly said to me and my hands come out of the box and I sit them on my thighs

" well..you didn't say anything baby" I said with a worrisome tone to my voice as I wait patiently  
" you know the rules when you get in trouble doll" Bucky said while he brings me and the box out of the Walk in closet and making me sit on the floor in front of the leg of the couch

Our other bedroom rule was that if I was " In trouble" I wasn't allowed to pick anything I wanted from the box, which in turn almost terrified me , but I knew it was protocol

Bucky kneels on the floor in front of the box , slowly picking up each and every toy he bought and laid it out on the bed in front of him on the black hardwood floor

" now doll, with you lying to me, you aren't allowed to see anything I'm doing to you or touch me at all, you got it?" Bucky said as he binds my hands behind the arm of the couch and takes a scarf and blindfolds me

" Yes Bucky " I said in slight fear

" oh I don't think that's my title doll", Bucky said as he looks me up and down with a smirk on his face, admiring the fact that I have become his play toy for the night  
" Yes daddy" I said breathing slowly, my chest going up and down rapidly

Bucky unhooks my black and red lace bra while kissing me slowly down my neck to my breast, my heart starting to beat fast without any time for me to think straight, then he opens up my legs with a handle of the black whip, moving it up and down each of my thighs, inching closer and closer to my already soaked pussy

" oh doll, your punishment is going to be so good" Bucky says as he takes his time, pushing the handle of the whip slowly in and out my wet folds, causing me to arch my back, trying to hold a moan coming up from my lips

" fuck daddy" I said trying my hardest to breathe with my heart beating fast

Bucky inserts a metal finger in my wet folds, while at the same time, moving the whip handle in and out of my folds, my hips moving up from the hardwood floor as he picks up speed

" ugh daddy...oh my god" I ssaid, my words quivering from my lips

Bucky stops suddenly using his metal fingers and the whip handle, he says

" damn baby girl, your soaking wet for me" Bucky said as he licks his metal fingers one by one  
Then I tried to move my hands out of the scarf, so Bucky won't notice then he pulls my hair hard

" I didn't say you could move doll " Bucky ordered me as he tightens the silk scarf around my hands careful not to hurt my wrists

" I'm...sorry daddy" I says trying to hold back an intense moan from my lips after bucky pulled the whip handle out of my wet folds

" oh are you doll?" Bucky said whilst biting my right earlobe softly  
"Y...yes daddy I am sorry" I said not moving at all as Bucky licks his lips, licking the handle of the whip clean 

Damn doll..all for me huh" Bucky said as he puts down the whip handle down on the wood floor and slow placed his head between my legs

Bucky starts licking and sucking my pussy like it was the last drink on earth, I start to arch my back, completely forgetting that I wasn't supposed to move

Bucky used both his metal and flesh hands to hold my hips in place as I scream in erotic pleasure close to being pornographic

" fuck... daddy.. oh...my...god Bucky" I said trying to breathe without passing out from the euphoric feeling

Bucky moving his head from between my legs, licking his lips from eating me out like a wild animal 

Bucky unties my hands from the couch armrest, picks me up and lays me on the California king size bed with a black metal head board with black and white satin sheets

My breathing softly slows down as she feels the soft white and black satin sheets hits my skin

Bucky ties my hands to the metal headboard, not taking off my blindfold

" Now doll, don't move until I get back understood?" Bucky says harshly as he walks over to the large array of sex toys in front of him on the edge of the bed

" yes daddy, I promise I won't move" I said being completely worried, not knowing what my amazingly handsome boyfriend might do next

" that's a good girl Michel'le " Bucky says as he grabs a 9 inch dildo and wraps a condom around the toy and one on himself

Breathing intensely, I feel the bed drip a little bit as Bucky opens my legs slowly and I start breathing rapidly, heart pounding to point of exploding  
my hands gripping the silk scarf placed on the metal headboard

" Daddy...what are you...I start to say as Bucky plays with my dripping wet folds and my eyes roll to the back of my head and a moan escapes my mouth

" what was that doll...can't think straight, can you?" Bucky says as he slowly pushes in the dildo, in and out over and over again, making me arch my back off the white silk sheets

" daddy...please...I...I'm sorry I lied" I said in a whining tone

Pushing the dildo out of my dripping wet folds, Bucky sat up licking his lips and taking off the scarf from my eyes  
" oh Doll, I wish I could believe you...but you've done it before and I let it go but now...." Bucky said with a smirk on his face  
" you need to finish receiving your punishment" Bucky said lining up his thick 10 inch cock dripping with pre cum in front of my wet folds

" But....Daddy!!!!" I screamed as Bucky starts pounding into me , holding my hips as he so effortlessly goes in and out of me , making the bed shake

" fuck daddy....don't....stop" I said as Bucky slams into me over and over again, coming completely underdone in his presence

" Holy Shit...doll.. your so damn tight " Bucky said as he feels me clenching around his thick cock

" God damn daddy don't stop!" In said as my mind starts running in circles and my eyes rolling back into my head

As the sexual noises fills the room over and over again, drowning in the lust and sexual tension built up for so long, Bucky puts my legs over his shoulders and buries deeper into my tight wet folds

" Fuck baby I'm cumming...dear God don't stop" I say as myhands slip from the scarfs from the metal headboard

" Cum for me doll..just let go" Bucky said as he crashed lips full pink lips against mine as my moans become heavy

" FUCK!!!!!!" I scream as i break from the kiss and my head falls back in the black silk pillow, my body coming undone under my super soldier boyfriend as my euphoria slams into me from head to toe

" that's it baby girl, daddy's here" Bucky said as his own euphoria slams into him as his white slick cums into me to the point that he stops mid thrust to feel the full effect of the moment

"uhm...Bucky...damn that was amazing, I missed you so much" I said as I come back into consciousness, still breathing heavy

" I missed you too doll" Bucky says as his panting slows down

" ok doll let's take a shower, we gotta get ready for the day" Bucky says as he slowly gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom

" oh ok fine, I'm getting sleepy though baby" I said as in slowly gets up from the bed, my body aching from the intense sexual actions that lasted all morning long

Then as I get up from the bed, a text message rings in

" Michel'le and Bucky, please come to Tony's meeting room, It's a Hydra mission that you guys need to infiltrate....it contains Bucky's origins from his time as Winter Soldier"

I pick up my phone and slowly looks at Bucky with a scared expression

" Doll you ok?" Bucky said as he walks out the bathroom with a large towel around his waist, shirtless of course

" I'm great baby" I said with a worried smile, erasing the text message, walking over to the bathroom

" im...just fine" I said as hold my right hand into bucky's metal left hand looking into his eyes

" ok doll, lets take a long good shower" bucky said with a large smirk on his face

" oh so round 4 I see? I say with a slight smile

" hell yeah" Bucky said wrapping his hands around my waist

" good..because suddenly I'm not tired anymore" I said smiling at bucky as they walk into the bathroom

" good...because you definitely will be after this" Bucky says as he starts to close the bathroom door

Will the new mission turn Bucky back into the winter soldier or will the mission tarnish the amazing love life that they share.....


End file.
